High School Heartbreak
by Totallyquirky
Summary: Kurt is heartbroken and finds out sometimes it helps to lean on a friend.


**Title: **High School Heartbreak  
**Characters/Pairing(s): **Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson  
Rating: PG  
**Word Count:** ~1300  
Disclaimer:I do not own Glee nor it characters/actors. I'm just borrowing them.  
**Summary: **Kurt is heartbroken, and finds out it helps to lean on a friend.**  
Warnings: **No spoilers. Schmoopy.

**A/N:** This can be read as Pre-slash or as Friendship it is completely up to the reader.

Kurt sat in the music room, alone.

It was a Monday afternoon, 6th period for the rest of the student body and he couldn't even remember what class he should be in, all he knew was that there was a golf ball lodged somewhere above his voice box, an elephant on his chest and something was using his stomach as a stress ball.

Finished. Over. Dumped. Rejected.

It had started out as a petty argument over Kurt's Marc Jacobs jacket, apparently it clashed with _his_ shirt. Now usually Kurt would have agreed but this was his Marc Jacob jacket, it made his eyes sparkle, his complexion more porcelain.

Why couldn't _he_ just wear something over the top of _his_ shirt until they were in their separate classes?

It had escalated until both of them were accusing the other of not caring enough, of being out for only themselves. In truth, if Kurt were being completely honest it was probably a diva off of epic proportions complete with thrown objects and bitchy comebacks regarding one another's weight.

From there it had deteriorated in a pointless listing of faults and irritations.

Finally it had ended with Kurt kicking _him_ out of his baby, yelling that he never wanted to speak to _him_ ever again. Asshole.

Kurt was pretty impressed that he'd held it together as long as he'd managed so far today, Mercedes obviously knew immediately that something was wrong but he played it down as just a lovers spat and he was above crying in front of the badly lit mirrors in the Girls' Bathroom, it was just too cliché, but glimpsing _him_ in the corridor between 4th & 5th period had been it and Kurt knew that the act was over, that he needed to lick the wound that was his shattering heart.

To top it off he couldn't sing it out as it hurt too much, physically. He couldn't push his voice through whatever was lodged in his throat.

"Kurt?" The voice was deep, soft and ever so hesitant, like it was unsure if it presence was wanted or would even be acknowledged.

Kurt turned from his perch on the piano stool, Finn Hudson stood in the doorway, running his thumb nervously along the strap of his backpack. Kurt was grateful he hadn't cried. Yet.

The corners of Finn's mouth quirked into an almost smile that was what Kurt guessed more of a hello, than a sympathy smile. Kurt tried a hello but it came out sounding more like a well used dog toys' squeak.

Finn closed the door with a soft snick and lumbered over to the stool, Kurt shifted over automatically.

He wanted to tell Finn to go, to leave him alone but Finn's company wasn't completely unwanted. He could feel Finn's heat and smell the Biofreeze mixed with teenage boy sweat, and it was comforting in a way that Kurt had never realised before.

"I heard, sorry. He told one of the guys in the locker room that it was over between you two."

Kurt shot a look at Finn, finding his voice in his humiliation "Oh god I've become locker room gossip." Now he really could cry.

"No." Finn almost shouted, "He wasn't – you know –talking shit about you. I would have punched him." Those creases were back in Finn's forehead and Kurt knew that Finn was really trying. "He just mentioned that you guys were over and he was free to come out with the team on Saturday night."

Kurt feels like he is going to be sick.

"You never said anything in Spanish and well...I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Kurt stares straight ahead at the laminated pictures of Beethoven and Tchaikovsky realizing he's never really looked at the room he spends so much of his spare time in, one of the only rooms, outside of his home, he feels safe in.

"I guess its official then." Kurt had sort of been hoping for reconciliation, it was a stupid argument, just a silly, stupid, fucking argument. It was never meant to rip them apart like it seems to have done.

"What do you mean?" Finn is looking at him all concerned eyes and worried forehead and if Kurt wasn't heartbroken he thinks he could easily fall of the school quarterback again, he's still harbouring a crush on Finn Hudson.

"I mean, it was an argument. Just an argument and I figured that it wouldn't last long." Kurt sits up straight, slipping his hands between his knees "I thought that perhaps we would both realize that we'd been idiotic and could forgive each other and move on." Clearly not though.

"Oh." There is a pause, Kurt figures that Finn is trying to think of what to say next. "That sucks."

The simple statement makes Kurt chuckle unfortunately the bringing forth of sudden mirth means he lets go of that tentative hold he had on his other emotions and the next noise is a sob.

A very unattractive sob.

Kurt feels Finn stiffen next to him unsure of what to do but he doesn't care, its happening and there is nothing either boy can do to stop it.

He feels a tentative arm come around his shoulders and he thinks about shrugging it off but he doesn't want to, the weight of it feel nice across his shoulders and the hand that has enclosed around his bicep is soothing. Finn tugs him so Kurt is now supported by Finn's chest and it sturdy and warm. Kurt can't think of anything worse than completely falling apart in front of Finn Hudson and at the same time there is no one else that he would rather have here.

Not even Mercedes.

Finn is a quiet strength, he doesn't say anything not even to tell Kurt that the guy is a bastard and that he is too good for him.

Kurt knows all that already.

Finn just holds him, holds him until the torrent of tears and snot have dried up and all Kurt can feel is the ache of the hiccups wracking his body and the tense shivering as his body deals with the emotional draining it has gone through. He pulls away from Finn, smiling apologetically at the taller boy, Finn in return just grins.

"I always feel better after I've cried."

Kurt just smiles at Finn's honesty, his eyes filling with tears again and he quickly swipes his wrist across them to make sure they don't fall.

Kurt is a little confused when Finn starts rummaging around in his backpack but he shuts up as soon he is snugly ensconced in a grey fleece hooded sweatshirt that is far too big for him and something he wouldn't be caught dead in, usually but right now its perfect and he draws the material further around himself.

"Thanks Finn." Kurt is genuinely grateful for his fellow Glee clubbers company and Finn nods in understanding when Kurt asks him not to tell anyone he cried.

Both boys stand and Kurt goes to make his way to the Girls' Bathroom to splash water on his face and see if he can make himself respectable.

He stops when he hears Finn's voice "Kurt?"

"Yeah Finn?"

Finn is looking at him with an expression that Kurt can't quite work out. "Do I need to accidently run into _him_ on the court in Friday's game?"

Kurt at first is confused and then it clicks, and he has to smile. Retribution Finn Hudson style.

"No sweetie, I have it covered but it's a lovely offer."

"Well we're friends and you know, that's what friends do for each other."

"Well this friend doesn't need you maiming a team mate, although the image will help me sleep a little better."

Finn just grins at him, clearly pleased that Kurt is not falling apart like he was twenty minutes ago.

Kurt smiles as he walks to the bathroom, feeling a little lighter and a lot stronger.

And if he allows himself a little smile when McKinley's Number 5 keeps passing the ball a little harder than absolutely necessary to a certain member of the squad, well he never said he couldn't be petty.

**The End**


End file.
